The Second Life
by Yusviracchi
Summary: Semua orang memang hanya mempunyai satu nyawa. Walau mereka mempunyai satu nyawa, ada beberapa orang yang dapat melangsungkan 2 sampai 3 kehidupan. Dan memang tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di dalam kehidupan mereka yang selanjutnya./ShikaTema/ Mind to RnR?
**THE SECOND LIFE**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY ME**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(s), OOC, ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

Temari memandang hujan deras dari balik kaca mobil yang kini ditumpanginya. Tangannya menyangga dagunya. Tatapannya nanar, tampak kosong dan melamun. Satu menit kemudian, ada air mata yang jatuh dari matanya. Satu tetes, dua tetes. Dan kini air mata itu tak mau berhenti.

"Temari."

Suara pria yang berada disisi Temari terdengar bersuara. Namun, tak ada sedikitpun respon dari wanita cantik berambut pirang tersebut.

Mobil melaju, menembus hujan. Dan temari masih terdiam di tempatnya, tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata dari bibir kecilnya. Cukup lama untuk mendengar jawaban dari Temari, mobil pun terhenti.

"Temari, maafkan aku. Aku tahu ini—"

"Cukup, Itachi."

Setelah sekian lama Temari terdiam akhirnya ia mengeluarkan satu buah kalimat yang singkat. Punggung tangannya menghapus airmatanya. Pria yang dipanggilnya Itachi itu mencoba menyentuh tangan Temari, namun Temari langsung menarik tangannya.

"Tak perlu basa-basi lagi. Kita sudahi saja hubungan ini."

Bagai suara nyaring yang menusuk gendang telinga Itachi ketika gadisnya mengeluarkan ultimatum seperti itu.

"Temari, aku bisa jelaskan."

"Apa yang harus dijelaskan, Itachi?!"

Kini nada bicara Temari semakin memuncak. Emosinya kini teraduk dan terpendam di dadanya. Rasanya, bernafas pun sulit karena kemarahan kini sudah menguasai dirinya. Temari menatap mata Itachi dengan tatapan tajam, penuh kebencian dan sakit hati yang luar biasa. Tak pelak air mata itu jatuh lagi. Kali ini, air mata penuh kemarahan dan sakit hati.

"KAU, BAJINGAN! TAK PERLU KITA PERTAHANKAN LAGI DAN TAK PERLU ADA YANG DIJELASKAN. AKU SUDAH MENGETAHUI SEMUANYA OLEH MATA KEPALAKU SENDIRI! PERSELINGKUHANMU DENGAN HANA, APA SAJA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN HANA, DAN SEMUA YANG KAU SEMBUNYIKAN DARIKU. APA AKU CUKUP BODOH UNTUK KAU TIPU, ITACHI?!"

"Tapi Temari, kau adalah wanita yang paling aku cinta ketimbang hana. Kau—"

"Cukup Itachi. Kau tak perlu mengeluarkan alasan klasikmu."

Dalam hujan, Temari membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan menembus hujan. Itachi yang terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu langsung mengejar Temari yang berjalan tanpa mengetahui arah mana yang akan ia tuju.

"TEMARI, TUNGGU!"

Temari semakin mempercerpat langkah kakinya, suara Itachi masih tetap ia biarkan.

Temari menyentuh dadanya, terasa sakit. Seperti ada pedang transparan yang menancap di dadanya sekaligus menembus jantungnya. Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya, meremas bajunya dan memukul-mukul pelan dadanya. Ia sudah tak tahan, sudah terlalu sakit dengan apa yang Itachi lakukan padanya.

Tubuhnya kini terasa lemas, ia terduduk di tengah jalan, di tengah hujan lebat. Matanya tak kuat untuk ia buka.

"TEMARI, AWAS!"

Di saat yang sama saat Temari terduduk lemas di tengah jalan, truk berkecepatan tinggi menghampirinya dan sempat menyerukan suara klakson yang berkepanjangan. Suara Itachi sudah tak terdengar lagi ditambah hujan deras yang mengguyur sekitarnya. Bahkan semakin dekat truk itu melaju, semakin terdengar decitan rem yang dihasilkan oleh truk itu.

"TEMARI!"

BRAK.

Temari menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Di hujan yang sangat lebat, orang-orang rela menghampirinya baik yang membawa payung atau hanya dengan menggunakan jas untuk melindungi tubuh mereka. Tubuhnya terasa bergoyang, semuanya terasa berputar. Matanya kini sudah semakin tertutup dan perlahan ia tak dapat melihat apa-apa.

Ia mendengar suara orang bertanya-tanya dan berteriak, tapi ia tak dapat mendengar suara Itachi.

 **oXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Temari terbangun karena sinar matahari menusuk dari balik jendela. Dirasakannya pusing menyertainya. Ia menyentuh kepalanya, tapi sangat sulit dan dirasakannya infus terdapat di pergelangan tangannya.

Samar-samar ia dapat mencium bau antiseptik menusuk hidungnya. Ia edarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan semuanya serba putih. Cairan infus ada di sebelah kirinya dan alat-alat medis berada di sebelah cairan infus tersebut.

Tak salah lagi kini ia berada di salah satu kamar rumah sakit.

Dilihatnya sebelah kanannya kini ada seorang pria yang duduk sambil tertidur, menggunakan pinggiran kasur Temari menjadi bantalnya. Pria berambut hitam dengan satu kunciran yang sangat familiar bagi Temari.

Tidak, itu bukan Itachi.

"Shikamaru?"

Suaranya terdengar lemah namun itu dapat membangunkan pria yang tadinya terlelap. Pria yang dipanggil Shikamaru itu langsung terbangun dan terkejut kala Temari membuka matanya. Shikamaru langsung tersenyum, menyentuh tangan Temari dengan lembut.

"Kau sudah sadar, Temari."

Temari ikut tersenyum, perlahan ia mengedipkan kedua matanya, masih tak percaya bahwa dirinya yang mengalami hal ini, dan bukanlah mimpi.

Tapi, dimana Itachi?

Dan kenapa harus Shikamaru yang berada bersamanya saat ini?

"Shikamaru, dimana Itachi?"

"Itachi?"

"Ya, dimana Itachi?"

"Itachi? Itachi siapa maksudmu?"

Temari sangat terkejut mendengar Shikamaru tak mengetahui siapa Itachi. Padahal selama yang ia tahu, Shikamaru dekat dengan Itachi bahkan mereka sering mengadakan _event_ bersama walau umur mereka berbeda 2-3 tahun. Dan bayangan dimana Itachi dan Shikamaru mengobrol pun terlintas dalam pikiran Temari.

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. Kemana dia?"

"Uchiha Itachi? Aku tak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya."

"Ta-tapi…"

Shikamaru langsung memeluk Temari, mengelus rambutnya dengan perlahan agar tak menimbulkan rasa sakit lagi pada tubuhnya.

"Kau pasti bermimpi, Temari."

Nafas Temari naik turun saat dirinya berada dalam pelukan Shikamaru. Pikirannya kalut. Perasaannya berkecamuk. Air mata kini meluncur dari matanya, membasahi bahu Shikamaru. Ia tak dapat lagi menahan isakan tangisnya. Ia mencengkeram erat baju Shikamaru.

"Hei, kenapa?"

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Jangan lihat aku."

"Tapi, kenapa kau menangis Temari?"

Dan satu hal yang terlambat disadari oleh Temari adalah kini dirinya tampak tersedot magnet oleh Shikamaru. Dirinya seperti sudah lama mengenal Shikamaru. Padahal selama yang ia tahu, antara dirinya dan Shikamaru adalah sebatas teman. Dan ia mengenal Shikamaru pun dari Itachi.

"Tunggu, Shikamaru."

Temari melepaskan pelukan Shikamaru. Shikamaru tampak kebingungan. Tak biasanya Temari berlaku seperti ini. Ada yang aneh dalam diri Temari.

"Temari, ada apa?"

Temari menyentuh kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, meremas rambut pirangnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya melotot. Raut wajahnya tak dapat ditebak. Nampak semua perasaannya tercampur dalam dirinya.

"Tak mungkin."

"Ada apa, Temari? Jawab aku."

"Tidak, Shikamaru. Tidak. Menjauhlah dariku, Shikamaru."

"Tap—"

"SUDAH KUBILANG MENJAUHLAH DARIKU!"

Ketakutan meyeruak dalam dirinya. Reflek Temari melemparkan vas bunga yang ada disebelahnya ke arah Shikamaru. Namun dengan gesit Shikamaru menghindarinya dan vas itu menyentuh tembok hingga vas tersebut hancur lebur beserta isinya.

"Temari."

"AAAAAHHHHHHH."

 **oXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Temari terbangun karena ada sentuhan lembut di pipinya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, dan pemandangan yang pertama ia lihat adalah ibunya tersenyum disebelahnya dan menggenggam erat tangannya.

" _Kaa-san?_ "

"Kau sudah sadar, Temari?"

Temari tersenyum, membalas genggaman tangan ibunya. Dilihatnya disekelilingnya ada ayahnya, kedua adiknya; Gaara dan Kankurou dan disitu juga ada Shikamaru beserta kedua orangtuanya Shikamaru.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Temari."

Kedua orangtua Temari pun keluar dan berbincang dengan kedua orangtua Shikamaru dan kini bersisakan Gaara, Kankurou dan Shikamaru disana.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, _Nee-san_?"

"Beginilah, masih terasa sakit di bagian kaki dan kepala."

"Awalnya aku tak percaya kalau kau akan mengalami kecelakaan, kau tahu? Dan sangat sepi tak ada orang cerewet seperti mu di rumah."

"Kau harusnya mendoakanku agar lebih baik, Kanky."

"Kau berhasil membuatku khawatir, Temari."

"Yah bukankah itu bagus? Kau akhirnya khawatir padaku. Haha."

Tawa renyah Temari terdengar di telinga Kankurou.

"Kau beruntung kau masih hidup, _Nee-san_. Mungkin _Kami-sama_ masih memberi kesempatan padamu untuk menjalani kehidupan yang kedua."

Kata-kata Gaara terngiang dalam telinga Temari.

"Kehidupan yang kedua?"

"Permisi Kankurou, Gaara, apa aku boleh bicara hanya berdua dengan Temari?"

"Baiklah."

Gaara dan Kankurou pun keluar dari ruangan Temari dan kini hanya bersisakan Temari dan Shikamaru. Shikamaru mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berada di sebelah ranjang Temari.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Temari?"

"Mungkin lebih baik, terima kasih Shikamaru. Bagaimana dengan Itachi?"

Shikamaru masih terlihat kebingungan karena pada saat sebelumnya pun, Temari menyebut nama Itachi dan menangis karenanya. Bahkan ia sampai hampir terkena amuknya Temari. Siapa Itachi? Bahkan Shikamaru belum pernah mendengar namanya.

"Kau masih menyebut nama itu. Sebenarnya, siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Eh? Kau melupakan temanmu sendiri? Itu tak baik, Shikamaru."

 _Teman? Siapa?_

"Mungkin kau masih teringat akan mimpi, Temari."

"He? Mimpi? Itachi dalam mimpi? Aku tak mengerti maksudmu."

Shikamaru menggenggam tangan Temari.

"Dengar, Temari. Sejak aku lahirpun aku tak pernah mengenal nama Itachi baik aku ataupun kau. Tak pernah ada nama Itachi di antara hidup kita. Dan kita belum pernah mengenalnya sama sekali. Dan mendengar nama itu terucap dari bibirmu, itu sangat sangat merepotkan."

"Shikamaru, kau bercanda."

"Aku tak bercanda, Temari."

Temari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kenapa Shikamaru tak mau mengingat nama Itachi? Dan Shikamaru menganggap bahwa ia tak pernah dengar nama Itachi sama sekali? Bahkan Temari sendiripun malah terdiam, saat tangannya digenggam oleh Shikamaru.

"Hentikan ini, Shikamaru. Memangnya siapa dirimu, hah?"

Temari dengan kasar melepas genggaman tangan Shikamaru.

"Temari, apa mak—"

"PERGI! MEMANG KAU SIAPA? SEAKAN KAU MENGENALKU LEBIH DARI ITACHI. KAU TAK HANYA SEBATAS TEMAN BAIK AKU ATAU ITACHI. KAU TAK BERHAK MENGGENGGAM TANGANKU!"

Tangan Shikamaru mengepal, bergetar.

"Heh, kau bahkan tak ingat siapa kekasihmu yang sebenarnya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku kekasihmu, Temari."

Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong, perkataan Shikamaru sangat mengejutkan. Sejak kapan Shikamaru menjalin kasih dengannya? Bahkan seingat Temari, dirinya dan Shikamaru hanya sebatas teman. Menyapa pun jarang.

"Aku sangat takut saat mendengar bahwa kau mengalami kecelakaan. Dan sangat tak bisa ku percaya bahwa waktu itu kau mengendarai mobilmu dalam keadaan mabuk. Aku takut kau mengalami amnesia. Dan ketakutanku menjadi nyata."

 _Apa? Mabuk? Dan amnesia?_

Nafas Temari terengah-engah. Memori berputar di kepalanya. Ia tak pernah ingat bahwa dirinya pernah mengalami kecelakaan seperti itu. Yang ia ingat adalah saat dirinya tertabrak oleh sebuah truk. Dan jika dirinya mengalami amnesia, ia tak akan ingat orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Tidak… Apa maksudmu?"

"Itulah kenyataan yang harus ku terima, Temari. Tapi amnesiamu aneh. Siapa pula itu Itachi?"

Shikamaru meninggalkan Temari yang masih terduduk di ranjangnya. Berusaha mencerna kata-kata Shikamaru. Kata-kata yang diucapkannya itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan kejadian yang diingatnya.

Perasaannya becampur aduk. Apa sebenarnya dirinya saat ini?

CKLEK.

Gaara menemukan kakaknya yang menangis terisak. Ia pun berjalan, mendekati kakaknya.

"Gaara, katakan yang sejujurnya. Apa kau mengenal Itachi?"

Gaara terkejut saat dirinya berada di depan Temari yang masih menangis terisak. Ia menggenggam tangan kakaknya dengan sangat erat.

"Ya."

Mendengar jawaban Gaara, Temari yang semula menunduk kini menatap ke arah mata hijau Gaara. Ia masih tak percaya dengan jawaban Gaara.

"Di kehidupanmu sebelumnya."

Temari seperti melayang. Ia tak bisa merasakan raganya kini sedang terduduk.

"Apa… Maksudmu?

"Ini adalah kehidupan keduamu, _Nee-san_."

Tangan Temari yang berada dalam genggaman Gaara kini melemah.

"Jelaskan padaku Gaara. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?"

"Kehidupan pertama dan kedua _Nee-san_ saling berkaitan. _Nee-san_ pernah meninggal sekali dan kini, _Nee-san_ diberi kesempatan lagi untuk hidup. Karena itu, kematian yang seharusnya menjemput _Nee-san_ di kehidupan pertamamu diganti dengan kecelakaan mobil, yang terjadi di kehidupan keduamu."

"Tapi, kemana Itachi?"

" _Kami-sama_ memberikan _Nee-san_ kehidupan kedua dengan jalan yang berbeda. _Nee-san_ hanya harus mengikutinya walau ingatan _Nee-san_ di kehidupan pertama masih ada. Dan di kehidupan kedua ini, _Kami-sama_ memberikan sesuatu yang lebih berharga untuk _Nee-san_."

"Maksudmu?"

"Shikamaru, adalah kekasihmu, _Nee-san_."

"Bagaimana kau mengetahui ini, Gaara?"

"Tak pernah ada yang mengetahui tentang kehidupan kedua kecuali aku."

Dan Temari terdiam. Berusaha mencerna semua yang telah Gaara katakan.

 **oXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Seiring berjalannya waktu, hubungan Shikamaru dan Temari semakin baik bahkan sebentar lagi mereka berdua akan melangsungkan pernikahan.

Semua orang memang hanya mempunyai satu nyawa. Walau mereka mempunyai satu nyawa, ada beberapa orang yang dapat melangsungkan 2 sampai 3 kehidupan. Dan memang tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di dalam kehidupan mereka yang selanjutnya.

Tak terkecuali itu adalah kehendak yang yang maha kuasa.

 **END**

Author's Note :

Yaaaay ShikaTema lagiiii! _Well_ ini ide terlintas saat guru antropolgi author sedang menerangkan. Memang nggak nyambung tapi entah kenapa ide ini terlintas langung gitu aja, kayak _shinkasen_ di Jepang.

Disini, maaf ya kalau scene Shika x Tema nya disini kurang. Entah kenapa pengen aja gitu menempatkan mereka berdua di dalam hubungan yang rumit. _And readers_ , tahu kan jalan cerita fic author ini begimana? Btw maafkan aku Itachi guweh mengorbankan eloh yang mati duluan T.T

Apakah ide ini pasaran?

Atau bagaimana?

Sekali lagi terima kasih yang sudah berniat membaca fic author ini^^

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolo review!

 _Sincerely,_

 _Yusvira_


End file.
